Hunted: Reprise
by discofishstick
Summary: Aurelien finally succeeds in capturing his prey, but was it worth the potential trouble..
1. Chapter 1

An eerie stillness had settled across the plains, carrying with it a thick fog. The perfect cover for such a setting, the elezen was almost discouraged that he hadn't planned it. It was unfolding nicely, and it was only a matter of time until the show would begin. The pawn had moved into place, shaking the earth with each booming step. Girimekhala had emerged from the gloom, grazing on a clear pasture surrounded by fellow beasts of kin. Unwary of the threat that waited nearby, the mammoth periodically raised its trunk but continued foraging. It sat, none the wiser of its impending doom nor the events to follow after.

Aurelien had sat, waiting patiently in bated breath. He'd spent much of his time sharpening his sword, and keeping a clear head. The hunt had always driven a slightly uncontrollable bloodlust in him, something he had to remain in check. Moments faded into the past, each one ticking at his nerves. Had she been warned, or perhaps waiting for him to make the first move, he did not know. Trepidation stabbed at his nerves, the seconds evolving into hours. The morning fog would dissipate soon, and that was the best cover he had. Each musing that surfaced through his mind more grim than the last, until suddenly he spotted what looked to be movement. A lithe figure sprinted from boulder to boulder, finally taking refuge behind a repressed piece of the past that had seemingly been clawing its way out of the dirt for the past century. His heart skipped a beat, and he ducked to avoid announcing his presence. It wasn't time yet. Peering out once more, he couldn't deny it any longer. It was her.

The lynx stood atop her perch, daggers poised and ever vigilant of her surroundings. She was going to make this difficult, the level of which he wasn't sure but he had to be ready. The air had grown still, enough so that he could hear the whip of her tail as it jolted back and forth. She sensed something was amiss, as her body language made painfully clear. He retreated back into his shadow, unsheathing his sword carefully and whispering a subtle prayer to the Fury. Surveying his frame once more, an alert immediately went off when she had seemingly disappeared into thin air. Out of reflex he whipped around in an aboutface to catch her from behind, but nothing was there. Fog had surrounded him in every direction as he placed his back to the damp, cooling stone. Every direction, but up..

Her blade came down like a lightning strike, a clear route to his skull snatched away as Aurelien dashed to the side at the last second. The blade plunged into the earth while the other made a wide slash towards him. A swift flip backwards let her regain her weapon as she readied for another attack, tail and ears flicking wildly as she let out a wicked hiss. Fangs bared and daggers fixated on her prey, she held her stance as they circled each other in a tense stare down. Girimekhala and her brood had vanished, fleeting for their lives as the two hunters claimed the arena.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said this was my territory, elf.." she growled, pacing as he did and matching her steps with his long strides.

Aurelien cracked a half-arsed smile, his rapier pointed towards her at all times. "I wasn't aware this was your territory to claim, lass.."

Her ears ducked at the insult, pearly white fangs flashing once more. He could only return another smile, before zipping forward and slashing with his rapier. Each execution calculated perfectly as the moon kit fought to keep up, catching each one dagger for dagger. A leap drew her away for a brief moment, and she vaulted off his back propelling him forward. Using his fumble as an exploit, she threw herself at him only to be hit with a heavy aero spell and pushed backward. Sliding to a halt, the dust and dirt cleared as she saw him lunge once more for her, catching his rapier between her daggers and using all of her might to hold the elezen in place. They held this position, nose to nose as his golden eyes bored into hers. Taking in the moment as they struggled, he couldn't help but let out a paltry huff. "You know, being a moonkin I would have figured you'd be more of a challenge.." He could feel the anger radiate from her, the fire igniting in her eyes held such ferocity it made her stare almost lethal. A hard push against her daggers gave him enough momentum to perform a nimble flip backwards, and he faced her once more as he landed. Rapier at the ready once more, they prepared for another go. The tension had become far more dense than the fog as they continued their dance of blades and magic, lighting up the low hanging cloudiness with bursts of colors. Shurikens flew every which way as they fought, one advance after another becoming more violent and for blow rapier met with daggers, sending sparks and curses against each other in an endless fight for dominance.

Morning cried out to the sun as its rays pierced the looming haze. Soon they were bathed in brilliant golden light. They both fell to one knee as the last clash sent them flying backward and out of breath. Huffing wildly, the elezen could only let out a light sigh before staring back up at her. "I must admit, your willpower never ceases to amaze me..in a most peculiar way, if I may be so bold.." He stood, his eyes drifting down to his trousers then back to her. Preparing for another strike, he was surprised to find that the ferocity had paled under the immense amount of fatigue. In a last ditch effort to raise her daggers, she instead collapsed out of exhaustion before him. This was a welcomed sight, as he felt like he was about to meet the same fate had he not caught the silhouette of a familiar shadow lurking behind the fallen kit, followed by an obligatory nod.

"And here I thought you had everything under control.." A voice called out from the shadow, that of which was slowly revealed by the sun's radiant glow. "Good thing I came to check in, though I am a little bewildered..I thought the purpose was to catch her.." Another elezen stood over the girl, a look of slight distaste from him as he eyed her body lying there in a heap. Her last hopeful plea snatched away from her as her eyes closed and body went limp. "..not drive her to the point of debility." A gloved hand stroked the patch of coarse hair hanging from the end of his chin, using his boot to push her over. His eyes scanned her, sparking his interest. One last stroke of his sandy sideburns pulled him from his own reverie and he made to help his brother up. Aurelien shot him a glare before looking back at his hunter become prey.

"Have you ever fought a ninja before? Much less a good one..a right pain in the arse.." Had it been anything else, the battle would have been over eons before, yet for some reason the speed of her attacks always threw him off. So flawless and fluid, even the most minute mistake on his part would have spelled out a quick defeat. He knew the only way to win without killing her outright was to let her tire herself out, and that meant playing a dangerous waiting game. Seeing her collapse was a blessing in disguise. Letting out a sigh of relief, he put a hand to her wrist to check her pulse and aimed a nod at his brother. A hand smoothed the soot-colored sideburns that lined his profile as he thought quickly on what to do next. His brother stood opposite of him, giving him a quizzical look. Something bothered him about this setting, however he couldn't quite put a finger on what exactly.

"A little far from the wood, isn't she?"

"She knew I was hunting her..this was just the first time I succeeded, somewhat.." The thought still puzzled Aurelien moreso than he liked to admit. It felt as though she was leading him to something, or perhaps trying to throw a false trail. Aurelien looked to his brother Anselm, still unsettled but content on the outcome of such events. It threw him off at times, how alike they seemed. It was as if he were looking into a mirror. Identical in appearance and personality, the only way to tell them apart was by a slight difference in hair color and eye color. A joke that Aurelien enjoyed all too well, vexing his brother about his lighter hair color being an indicator of his age despite them sharing the same nameday. Their eyes, however, held a striking difference to one another. While one had eyes that reflected that of an endless sea, the other held a striking resemblance to a wolf with piercing golden orbs. The trait of a ruthless and fearsome hunter, no doubt, yet it earned him quite a bit of ridicule among the citizens of Ishgard, for that eye color was rare for a pure breed. A brief moment of thought held an epiphany as to why he'd sought this moonkit so perilously and for so long. Those golden eyes that stared back at him during each scuffle, the same eyes that called to him for a worthy challenge. The eyes of a hunter. This trait they shared, he couldn't deny, with an extensive desire. Perhaps that was the reason she had drifted so far from the shroud. It was a test of his endurance, and he had just passed from the looks of it. However, before claiming his prize, he looked to Anselm seeming slightly distraught that he didn't know the real reason of her wandering. "You are right there, though..we are very far from the shroud.."

The coziness of the library felt welcoming, however cramped with more than two bodies occupying it. The two men had laid her gently across an old armchair that had been void of attention for quite some time given the amount of dust that caked its surface. Still sound asleep, she seemed exhausted to the fullest extent of her being. Aurelien collapsed in the seat at his desk, leather buckling under soaked, dirty breeches. All he could do was gaze at her from his position, a sense of admiration spiraling throughout his body as his eyes scanned every inch of her. After so many attempts and months of tracking, his patience and determination had finally paid off. As he studied her in silence, Anselm watched from the darkness of a corridor, holding back an accusatory grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for the beast.." he taunted, moving further into the room and away from the refuge of his shadows. Giving her one look over, he took his attention back to his brother and scoffed.

"When you've been tracking her as long as I have, it's safe to say some feelings culminate.." Aurelien hadn't taken his gaze off her. The thoughts of all his work came flooding back. The nights he spent frisking every library, inspecting every corner of Eorzea for a clue – if any existed – of where she came from. Gridania pulled up no trace of her existence. Limsa only knew her for a thief. The hallowed halls of Ul'dah's streets only knew her by legend. Countless cases of theft, from food to priceless handcrafted jewelry and vanishing in the night without a trace. Her robin hooding had earned her a name, and a hefty price for her head. However, Aurelien had no intention of turning her in. Had she been a bother in Ishgard the circumstances would have been different, but these were controlled crimes with her own reasoning and logic behind them. A quick glance at his brother told him that wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Anselm heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Fury take it..being different isn't enough for you is it? Must you really give these people any other reason to curse us?"

"You can't tell me you are at least a little intrigued-"  
"Because I'm not!"

"Anselm don't be daft..I saw the way you looked at her.." Aurelien paused, rethinking before he let the sentence leave the gates of his tongue. "The same way father used to eye those dancing girls.."  
Before he could react, a hand closed around his throat as Anselm shoved him against the bookcases, shaking with rage. "Don't you _ever_ speak of our father! He was weak!" Anselm paused, eye to eye as he held his brother up with all his might. His teeth were clenched as crimson furor painted his face. "He was weak..and so are you.." He slammed his brother back down into his desk chair and stormed out of the room, leaving him in a coughing fit.

The slam of his bedroom door rattled the foundation of the building, shaking down dirt and dust from the ceiling. All he could do was pace and think, regret flooding back to him. Still shaking with rage, Anselm tried to revisit a happy memory – any memory. To no avail, he slumped on the edge of his bed, head cradled in his quivering hands. Everything he'd done for him over the years, all the sacrifices he'd made, had they all been for naught? For him to even propose such a scandalous notion. And yet, every time he looked at him he could see his father staring right back. The same coward that had abandoned their family for a baseborn dancing girl. The very idea revolting in the eyes of the Fury. Betrothal wasn't always favored, but it was how families survived here for centuries. To trash their very own name in an effort to pursue happiness. It was the epitome of weakness, and Anselm never forgave him. His brother was diving down the same black hole that swallowed his father, and with the town already pinning him as an outcast, it was all he could do to keep his composure to let this distortion go on any longer. He couldn't watch this abomination to his faith happen before his eyes by the hand of his own flesh and blood. Not again.

It was already well into the evening. The setting sun no longer held a lick of life within the walls of the library, and thus the humble flame of the candle ignited to give Aurelien the light he needed to look over his newly found documents on his captive's life. Alas, all he had were clippings, flyers from years of crime and delinquency. And from that he gathered a name. "Nira.." he breathed, looking over his shoulder at the moonkit that still lay across his derelict sofa. "Nira of Night.." Upon further reading and investigation, he came to one clipping of where she was briefly apprehended by the barracudas but somehow escaped her cell. She looked no more than ten summers old in the picture, with the little bobbed tail and ears that seemed almost too large for her head. No listed kin, no address, not even a surname on the report. Aurelien took a moment to remove his glasses and rub the fatigue from his face. He could feel the adrenaline from their scuffle wearing on his tired mind. He hadn't slept in quite some time. The comfort of his sheets called to him from down the hall, and he grudgingly obliged. Wetting his fingers, he extinguished the faithful candle on his desk and eased out of his chair, taking one last look at the girl before breaking the threshold. Anselm's words bit into him as his eyes wandered down her body. A bit of himself couldn't help feeling a great deal of guilt. After all, everything they had he owed to his brother. Otherwise he'd be as worse off as those who scuttled around the dirty corners of the Brume. Shaking the notion once more, he sighed and retreated into the corridor and down the way past his brother's room. He hesitated, preparing to knock but, after the events of the night thought it best to leave him be. A good night's sleep does wonders for one's nerves, and he could tell Anselm was fed up with this mess. Disappearing into his room, he began disrobing and pushed the door shut with a gentle click. Tonight, he was going to sleep like a champion for he had finally captured his prey.

* * *

Darkness had claimed the entirety of the room, yet her eyes lit up like brilliant stars in a vast night sky. The miqo'te was awake. Hands tied, her daggers missing, and the entirety of the place was as quiet as death. She had a stabbing hunch her elezen friend was behind this, her mind recalling their latest battle. A battle that drove her to the brink of her fortitude and over the edge as she fell, unable to continue fighting. How clever he was to play on her virility. This transgression against her pride couldn't live on unpunished. After a moment of trying she gave up, her claws weren't long enough to reach the binds on her arms. Cursing under her breath, she passed the threshold of what looked to be a library into a decorated hallway. She spotted it there, a suit of armor brandishing a long solid blade. Swiftly and quietly, she stalked the walls away from the doors, staying low and using the shadows of the night to her advantage until she made it to the statue. Sliding her arms up and down against the blade, a moment of relief flushed through her as she felt the bonds loosening their wicked grip until she was finally free. All that was left was the find her assailant. Taking the room closest to her, she twisted the latch and nudged the door open, preventing as much noise as possible. Caliginosity had laid claim to this room as well, but Nira could make out a shape on the bed. He was sleeping. The light rifts in his breathing told her he was in a deep sleep. This was almost too easy. Creeping towards his side, she prepped her claws, sliding them down his strong whiskered chin and stopping at his bare chest. A little tattoo perhaps, or more. A delightful grin stretched from cheek to cheek as her claws approached his flesh, tracing out a lovely pattern. Moonlight finally broke through the cloudy, snowy sky and splashed through the window. The silvery white light began illuminating the room at its own pace. As she watched his face carefully, her claws stopped dancing atop his breast. A moment of dread came over her as she looked upon him, not Aurelien, but another. Same shoulder length hair, but lighter in shade. A chiseled chin and stern face, but as his eyes fluttered open as he stirred, she came to the sickening realization that it was certainly not her rival.

Out of reflex the catgirl jerked backward and against the wall, slamming into it with a thud as the elezen jolted out of bed and hurriedly snatched his rapier from his trousers that were draped over a nearby dresser. They stood opposing each other, the final bits of moonlight dashing across the room as it was casually extinguished by passing clouds. They were doused in darkness once more. Refuting the urge to panic, Anselm went for the matches in the bedside table and hastily scratched until it caught fire, lighting his candle. When he turned back to greet her once more with his blade ready, she was gone. Panic ensuing, he quickly made to grab his trousers, until he noticed a pair of bright golden eyes unfolding in the only corner of the room not bathed in candlelight.

Nira leaped at him with the only weapons she had left on her – her claws. Out and ready to cleave. He had dropped his weapon to catch one arm of hers, his other arm missing at first at the expense of getting a few claw marks raked against his chest. He stammered, finally catching her other arm and forcing her down against the bed. She was fast, but he had a good foot or two of upper body strength that she hadn't accounted for. Strength of which he could easily use at his advantage. She let out a hiss, her fangs bared and her tail whipping wildly as she struggled underneath his weight. Despite the appearance of an animal, her skin felt soft to the touch. A silky, smooth peach fuzz covered her entire body, which held a vibrant shade of beryl. She could feel him slide up against her, warmth from his body exciting her in a peculiar way that was unfamiliar to her. He hung over her across the bed, looking down at her. Watching her. His endless blue eyes traced her as she eyed him carefully. He was a spitting image of Aurelien in both form and strength. She had barely noticed her arms going limp in his grasp, still wriggling however but her eyes never left him. At this point she had to question herself if she wanted to get free of his grip or not. A mixture of fear and adrenaline, and something else. Her heart thundered in her bosom, breath fluttering as he got closer to her. Their lips began to touch, soft at first but cultivating into a rough battle between tooth and tongue. His hands released their grip on her wrists and moved down to the fabric and belts tied around her body, unfastening each one carefully until her garments slid off with a gentle tug. His lips traveled to her neck, then her collar bone, gracing it with attention before removing his undergarments. A very stiff phallus pointed towards her waiting, moistened lips, and as he moved down to part them, met with a hand full of claws against his forearm.

In a rapid excuse to make sense of things, she shook her head. Her ears flicked, one propping up while the other lay close to her head in a fit of confusion. Her heart was still racing. A sensation of longing was leaking from her, yet she did not understand why or where it came from, only that he was causing it. She was not about to let a male best her, much less an elezen male. Yet something nagged at the pit of her stomach. The vision of him wrought a lust in her, that of which she'd never encountered before. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing that you didn't want, from the looks of it.." Anselm answered, eyeing her from across the room.

Her eyes narrowed on him, ears flattening at the very idea. "I am a daughter of the Moon, I do not submit to males.." She gave him a swift glance over as her lips curled into a sinister sneer. "Especially filthy elezen bluebloods.."

"Excuse me?" A calm anger curdled in his chest at the remark, his stare turning icy cold. He took a step towards her, fighting to keep his composure. "Everything our family ever was walked out the door when my father decided to run away with a feline seductress such as yourself..I have worked my entire life nearly to prove to everyone in this Fury-taken society that my brother and I are nothing like our father, and yet here we are!" He took another steady step towards her, constructing the orchestra of his thoughts with his hands as he spoke. "He brings home some feline hells bent on making our lives miserable while we scrape together what we can to remain in the status quo so as to not be chased out of our own city as well, the only home we've ever known! And for what?!" A pause stopped him in his place, now towering over the cowering feline. He wasn't aware his voice had elevated a few decibels. "For some side project, some girl – beast, no less – that would no sooner slit his throat rather than realize that for once, maybe, someone might have it as bad if not worse than her current situation!" Without a moment's thought, he grabbed an ear and pulled her up to face him, disregarding her spreading claws. When their eyes met he glared back at her with the same empty bitterness as she gave him. "I can't speak for my brother or his intentions, but I can tell you this lass..I have no trouble showing you just how _filthy_ I can be.." Anselm released her ear as she scuttled away from him and as far into the corner as she could, staring him down. He gave no heed to her tactless threatening hiss, instead ignoring it to stretch his arms and legs as if he were getting ready for a vigorous workout.

The moonkit twisted her expression in bewilderment, inching towards him and gaining her footing. "Wh-what are you doing?" She inquired forcefully, fighting the break in her voice and trying to remain intimidating.

Anselm continued stretching, finishing off with a few pops of his back and neck. Both stood across from each other, bare naked as the bitter cold nipped at their skin. "Well, you said yourself you don't submit to males..so why don't we make a little wager, hm? If I can dominate you, you are to submit yourself to my brother and I whenever we call upon you.."

Nira's eyes widened at the stakes, yet she held her ground with concentrated courage. "And if you can't? What of it then?" She demanded,

"Then we will let you go free, and forget that you ever graced us with your endearing presence.." The sarcasm in his voice was palpable.

They stood there, within arm's reach of each other as the dark venture was conjured, fortifying it with a firm handshake.

"Deal."

"Good luck, feline.." Anselm whispered, pulling her close and bending down to reach her pointed ear. A smile cracked his lips as a smug chuckle ran away with it. "You're going to need it."

A clawed hand soared through the stale air of the puckish playroom, igniting the first embers of battle. With very little room to work with, she had to be careful where to step, and jump. Claws at the ready, she waited for him to make the first move, prancing to and fro as she would with her daggers. He had strength, but she had speed, as long as she stayed one step ahead of him at all times. A few moments of mental preparation urged her to go towards the chest and neck, so she chose her mark carefully. Talons poised, she lunged forward, only to have him sidestep her entirely. Her weight pushed her forward and away from him. Tail flicking, she lunged again. This time towards his chest, but alas another sidestep. Growing tiresome of this farce, she narrowed her golden eyes on her target, going for the neck once more. As he sidestepped, she whipped her body around and plunged her claws into his side. She thought for sure his reaction would be to try and pry her off, but instead it took a different turn.

His hand had wrapped firmly around her tail, and as he held it, his other hand met her throat. Wrenching her out of his side, he pulled her up and forced her down onto the bed. His side dripped and dribbled with rivers of blood, yet he remained impartial, focusing on the objective. Using her tail, he guided her crevice against his resting phallus, and yanked backward to thrust inward, shoving himself inside her. The sound of her gasping incited arousal as he began to pump, bending her over the bed. The sensation of her tightening around his shaft held little to the satisfaction of knowing that he was winning. "You're going to give up that easy? Shame..I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge.."

"I'll show _you_ a challenge.." She growled, pushing her legs out and closing them around his, as she plunged the balls of her feet into the back of his knees causing his legs to buckle. As he fell backward, she followed, still attached to him at the groin. A moan escaped her as the plunge forced him in deeper. The hand he had used to take her throat captive now latched on to a breast and pulled her down, while his leg gave him the leverage he needed to move her up. Before he could flip them, she dug her nails into his legs, calling more blood. The pain was startling enough that he let go in an instant, which gave her the opportunity to unsheath and close her legs over his face. Her juices dangled above his mouth, and he took the moment to clean her, all the while catching her midsection with both arms and shoving her down the length of his body. As his tongue cleaned every inch of her, his hand grabbed a fist full of those luxurious white locks drove her face first into his groin. Moving his hips, he felt the back of her throat with each thrust. Using what little leg strength he could muster, he pushed himself up, holding her as she latched around his face. She could feel herself choking against his girth, trying to think of a way out. Her lower half flailed outward and away from him, falling against the bed as she used that as leverage to try and free herself. To her surprise and relief, it had worked nicely. She had flipped out of his grasp, and was now sitting spread out across his bed as he climbed to his feet, a light chuckle ensued. "What's so funny?" She barked, her anger flaring.

Anselm wiped her juices from his facial hair, looking down at her in amusement. "You, my dear.." he said with a grin, "I am not so sure if I know who's enjoying this more, me or you.."

She tried to offer a rebuttal, but the warmth growing in her cheeks contradicted her better judgment. She didn't want to admit it. She couldn't. Somewhere deep down in the pit of her stomach, she was enjoying this. And much to her distaste, he was right.

He lunged for her, as her hands fastened around his muscular forearms. Their lips met once again, locked in a feverish battle between fang and tongue. She jerked away, feeling the excitement entice her desire. She had to fight it, refusing to show any emotion. As the thought summoned the last bits of stoicism from her, she felt him penetrate her once more. He kept pressing until he entire length hid within her, then carefully slid out and back in. Dressing her neck in kisses, he felt her insides quivering and quaking as he pulsed and prodded endlessly. She was close. Her breath felt hot on his shoulder as he hunched over with each thrust. Her tame disposition changed within a second as he felt her fangs plunge into his shoulder. Teeth clenched and a sharp inhale pressed him on, increasing his speed. Her claws dug into his back, blood dripping as they ran down the length of his spine and stopped at his sides. And for one second, he could have swore he heard a moan from her lips.

"You win.." she whispered, half defeated but satisfied, as she looked upon him and his tattered war-torn body.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he teased, his thrusting gaining speed.

"I submit.." she groaned, her body beginning to shake and shudder with each tremor coating his trembling member with sweet dew.

"Bit louder lass..I can't hear over your shattering defeat.." he slammed into her with all the speed and might he had left in him, fighting back a heated laugh.

"Oh gods, I'm cumming!"

"That's what I thought you said.." he chuckled, as he watched her body arch and convulse underneath him during what seemed to be an extremely heated orgasm. The blood still trickled down his fresh wounds, some of which had dried and closed already with the help of the crisp, cool air. Despite his triumph, he wasn't quite finished, as he pulled himself out of her dripping crevice. The pulsing head of his tool pressed against her anus, rubbing the remaining juices over the opening before he prepared to enter.

Her eyes shot up at him, questioning him as she fought for the strength to inquire. "What are you doing?"

Anselm pressed himself firmly against her waiting anus, breaching her hole and inching forward. "I'm claiming my prize, lass.." Thus, he pressed forward, feeling her stretch for him. The tight enclosure forcing a moan from him as he began to pump. She writhed and cried out, yet she didn't bother to stop him. His hands pulled at her frame, encasing the full length of his shaft inside her and stretching her to the fullest extent of her ability. Once he found a comfortable setting, he heightened his speed and force, clapping against her with enough clout to shake her entire body. He felt himself getting close, his muscles tightening and convulsing as he pumped. Soon came the sweet release, with a guttural groan, filling every ilm of her to the point of overflow. He pulled away from her, smiling as he watched it drip like a faulty tap. As he stood admiring his handiwork, his member hung dripping with a mixture of their juices. Reflecting back on the wager and the events that had passed since then, he had to admit he didn't think it would be so bad having her around after all. There was only one thing left he needed to do, but the details of such things eluded him at the current time. That is, until they came bursting through the door.

It only took a few minutes for the scene to click in his mind, his expression switching from horror to disgust to confusion in rapid succession that slightly worried Anselm. Aurelien could only mouth the words, staring at his brother covered in a plethora of scratches, bruises, and blood. Nira had pulled one of the sheets over her in an attempt to be somewhat decent, unknowing that a darkened nipple had escaped her cover. Both of them were drenched in sweat and gods only know what else. So many words hung on the tip of his tongue, the view flooding his brain with questions yet the only thing he could coerce himself to utter is "How?"

"It's a long story that I'm sure will make for a riveting dinner tale, but for now I think I am craving a little more action.." In an attempt to derail the confusion and horror from raging out of control, he focused the attention on the miqo'te in front of them. Drifting behind his brother, he rubbed his shoulders lightly, looking for any excuse if any existed to put his mind back at ease. "It feels like you could use a little release as well. Lucky for us, this lovely miss is excellent at doing just that and nothing pleases her more than providing for her masters, isn't that right lass?" he beamed, his expression pleading for her to help him out before his brother lost it.

Nira caught the hint on queue, jumping up to greet her other "master", shooting Anselm a look that said simply that she was fulfilling their agreement but demanded some type of clarity at some point or another on her position in this newly discovered living arrangement. "Oh, yes..I live to please.." She played upon the introduction, sliding her hands down into his tightening garments and releasing their restraint. Arms lifted up to latch around his neck, pulling him down so she could reach his lips who were still incoherently trying to form words. After a passionate kiss, she jumped upward to hook her legs around his torso, using the brief intermission to mouth the words _'this isn't over'_ in Anselm's general direction.

It only took a moment of watching them, a hand skimming the fuzzy outline of his profile as he played with the idea of filling the other hole. Soon a whole world of options flew open to him. After all, there were three holes, and the night was still very young.

The first hour was spent drilling her as they sandwiched her between them, holding her up as Anselm stuffed her anus while Aurelien permeated her snatch, taking turns in each hole and switching periodically. First they started against the wall, then moved to the comfort of the old canopy bed. Hands came from corner, stroking and petting as they explored her body and pioneered her breasts. Each ejaculation came in waves, and by the third hour she was leaking from both holes. Despite the exhausting attention, their gentle hands ignited a fire in her belly that made this seem right. Even fun, in a morbid sense. Anselm pulled her onto him, inching every ilm of his shaft inside her playfully as she delivered some tongue service to Aurelien's soaked member. After each orgasm, they switched places. A simple enough system for what little time they had to go on. A healthy bulge had indicated a full womb that gravity alone had trouble tackling. One more round marked the coming of morning among other things as the sun peeked through the only window in the room, shining some light on the dark deeds that were unfolding and tainting the passing night. A few more sloshing thrusts and a groan later, Aurelien fell backward in a heap. The thought of actually finishing inside her eluding him as fatigue sunk its fangs deep into him, filling him with the creeping poison of sleep. He stroked himself, a little tender from the multitude of events preceding as he watched his brother finish off, shooting a final load down her throat and collapsing next to him. Nira curled in between them, looking thoroughly satisfied as a smile stretched from ear to ear, a sight Aurelien thought he'd never live long enough to see.

* * *

All three of them lay there, spent and deprived of energy to a point where forming words was difficult. Some how the miqo'te had drifted off to sleep right away, nestled between the two elezen men with the same content smile she had before she passed out. Aurelien pulled the sheets over her to keep her warm, looking towards his brother in an attempt to find that explanation he was waiting for. Anselm shrugged, a gesture that only told him the details weren't important and probably not worth mentioning. "Long story short, she's staying-"  
"She can't, you know that. The church will hang us if they found out.."  
"So we'll lie and say she's a maid."  
"That doesn't make any of this any better, Anselm.."

"Does it? Truly.."

Taking a quick glance at the sleeping maiden, Anselm cast a heavy sigh. "You know, all those summers..I spent hating our father, and I never understood why.." A hand moved up to gently stroke the powdery locks that flowed like fresh fallen snow hanging loosely from her head, admiring the simplicity of the moment. "And now I feel foolish, because all those summers I spent hating him, cursing him..all because he just wanted to be happy.." A gentle air lifted his voice from more than a whisper for a moment as he reflected on the past, carefully constructing his thoughts as they came piece by piece. "Aurelien, do you really want to spend the rest of your life married to someone you know absolutely nothing about..or would you rather spend the rest of your life happy with whomever you choose? Our life started here, but it doesn't have to end here.."

Carefully, Anselm slipped out from under the girl's grip and disappeared past the threshold, but before he disappeared, he turned and stalled as if still lost in thought. "Here, we may never be anything to these people but simple paupers, but out there..outside these walls..there's a whole world waiting for us to claim our own destiny, not some pre-designed, scripted mockery of the fates.." A smile curled his tired lips. "Maybe you should follow your own advice one day, aye? I'm sure that lass would appreciate it more than you know.."

"How did you-"

"Oh please, how else do you think your library stays tidy? The rubbish fairy? Pah.." With that he drifted down the hallway towards the showers and vanished.

Aurelien paused, the thoughts now infecting his mind as he too slowly and delicately climbed out of bed. With one last glance at her, he snapped the door shut and made his way towards his desk. Parchment and loose paper flooded the surface. His notepad read out things he'd skimmed over before, yet after their talk, they seemed to be the most significant pieces to the puzzle he had been trying to solve ever since he encountered the young miqo'te several summers passed.

 _NIRRA_ _NIRAH_ ** _NIRA_**

 _Parents: none  
Address: none  
Surname: unknown_

 _?_

As he meditated on his old musings, eyes skimmed from clipping to clipping before pausing on the one of her as a young kit. Her first official record for robbing the The Bismarck. It all seemed to come together, with the help of his brother's long winded lecture. His heart began to sink, the thought of tossing her out of their home now forming a hole in the pit of his heart. Anselm, for once in his life, had made sense of something that he had completely overlooked otherwise.

"Hello?" The voice caused him to almost jump right out of his skin as he turned to greet the curious moonkit, dashing to scramble the papers together in a failed attempt to hide them. The clipping drifted to the floor, and he cringed as she rescued it, peering at it with wide eyes. "I remember this..I was so scared, but so hungry.."

"Heh, I bet that's a funny story.." Aurelien snatched the paper from her and stuffed it in a nearby drawer, but upon doing that left his notepad uncovered. A quick glance told her a lot of why he was acting so suspicious.

"You were tracking me.."

To his bewilderment, she didn't seem all that surprised. "Well, yes..I was curious.."

"Curious?"

"Yes..of your past, of how you survived all alone-"

"I wasn't alone.." She answered abruptly, her eyed drifting down to the wood paneling of the floor. "I filled my life with people like me, and made a living off helping the ones that couldn't help themselves..so I was never alone." The smile that came after seemed weak yet necessary. Her hands began to tremble, causing her to hide them in the recesses of the blanket she held draped over her. It was as if all his questions were answered with those simple words. Perhaps this is what his brother meant. She had the same answer, and it was so basic he wanted to kick himself for not seeing it sooner. The silence stirred with the tension between them, multitudes of inquiries piling up but neither of them brave enough to ask. "Aurelien.."

"Yes?" he asked hastily, almost as if anticipating her question.

"What Anselm said about your father, is it true? Did he run off with a miqo'te girl?" She searched his eyes for an answer, the contents of which he didn't vitally know himself, nor did Anselm for that matter. The only thing they had to go on was his father was traveling the world with a new lover, and would send them a card every summer's past, until they stopped coming one winter's eve. Searching his soul for an answer to present her, he could only tell her what he'd been telling his heart for the past decade. "Father left..to be happy. And I couldn't be more proud.."

Having sated her curiosity, he watched as she turned to leave the library, an urgency welling up inside him. "Nira.."

"Yes, Aurelien?"

"Please stay.." he tried not to make it sound so compelling, but he meant it. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to let her go.

"Okay.." she nodded, a gentle smile fading as she retreated back to his bedroom.

His heart was pounding immensely, as if he just ran a few malms. He didn't understand why, but given everything that had happened in the passing day, he could only guess it was change taking hold of him once more. Only this time, it felt like a fresh start to a brand new journey he had yet to embark upon.


	2. Chapter 2

Each passing day in Ishgard seemed to blend together. Between the bitter cold, roaring winter, and alabaster skies, one could only wonder what the appeal was to living in such a place. Morning had called forth sunlight to permeate the gloom of night, stirring Aurelien from a deep sleep. A scene that only caused him to roll over shying away from the morning light and retreat further into his covers. He then saw her, sound asleep next to him. A welcomed sight he could never get used to no matter how hard he tried. A hand emerged from the blankets, playing with a stray lock of snowy hair that dangled across her forehead. Wrangling it back behind her ear as gently as he could, he couldn't help but smile. This alone reminded him of his new-found responsibilities, and prompted him to get out of bed.

Adorning his garments, a few stretches and some yawning was all the mental preparation he needed to start the day. As well as one more thing he almost forgot as he opened the door to the main hallway. Turning on his heel, he made his way back to the bedside, closest to his sleeping maiden. Bending down towards her, he hesitated as he watched the sunlight dance against her face. The warmth spread a smile that was contagious, and he placed a kiss across her cheek. After spending a short moment counting his blessings, he made his way back to the door taking one more look at her, and exiting.

As he took a left and entered the kitchen, his brother greeted him with an accusatory glare that briefly picked up from his newspaper as Aurelien broke the threshold. "What?" he asked, seemingly confused. Grabbing a small box from the counter and a fresh linen teabag from the drawer, he began his morning ritual while his brother only let out a weighted respire.

"Your howling, that's what. I swear, if you two got any louder you could probably wake the old Wyrm's spirit from the depths of the abyss.." Anselm chaffed, folding his newspaper with a simple yet firm flick of the wrist.

Aurelien pulled a face, placing the handmade bag of tea in the kettle. His smile had widened immensely. "We aren't that loud, the place is old is all. Walls are thin.."

"Right, and King Thordan was our grandfather.." he shook his head in disbelief, retrieving his pack from the weathered chifferobe. As he made his way back into the kitchen from the breakfast nook he occupied not moments before, he came across a very sleepy miqo'te. "Morning." A swift acknowledgment of her presence was all he seemed fit to provide.

"Morning, lass." Aurelien beamed, suddenly more chipper.

"Good morning, boys." Nira sang, landing smoothing against the countertops. The tone in her greeting caused her cat-like ears to perk and twitch with delight. She sensed a bit of tension as she traded looks between the two brothers. "What's on the agenda today?" she inquired in an attempt to recover the mood.

"Work."

"Work."

"Ah.." Nira paused when Anselm took a moment before gathering his longcoat and sheath to reflect on his life's decisions. She didn't want to bother, but it seemed as though he was in deep reflection for quite some time.

Upon assembling the rest of his wardrobe he exchanged glances between the two, now slightly uncomfortable to see them both staring at him. "Right, you know the drill Nira. Whoever comes to the door–"

"The masters are not home at the moment."

"Good girl. And if it's another noble–"

"Don't answer at'll."

"Good, good. You learn fast. And if it's a Priest–"

"Definitely don't answer." Nira sighed, rolling her golden eyes as she recited his rules back to him as she'd done every day for many a moon past.

"Very good. Also, chores, laundry if you would be so kind, and once again if any lady comes to the door looking for me please don't answer it in your underwear.." He pleaded while attempting to straighten his sheath and belt in a dirty mirror by the entryway corridor. Hearing a small chuckle shared between the both of them put him at a further level of unease. "And please, please..keep the tantric lovemaking to yourselves. I would like to remain living here!"

"Have a good day, Master Anselm." Nira grinned, pushing him towards the front door. He argued on his way out the door, battling the frozen howling winds themselves with his constant bickering, animated in his versing. As the door snapped shut, it cut off his sentence about laundry rather short, at which point the moonkit leaned herself against the door to listen in on his lamenting as he continued down the street. The grin thickened as she stood for a moment, then fleetly began work on her chores.

It wasn't long before the other townsfolk began to talk. As Nira tended to the gardens, young curious males climbed the walls to peer in at the strange creature that now inhabited their world. Lords would stare, pompous aristocrats silently judged her from afar as she and Aurelien scoured the markets of the Crozier for goods. Rumors began to spread like wildfire throughout the small society they called home about the maid in question, with two bachelors as masters. The whole idea seemed suspicious enough, but the closer Aurelien got to Nira, the rumors started gaining credibility. As for Nira, she seemed to notice a shift in Aurelien since the time they met. He'd slowly evolved into everything she ever wanted in a friend, and moreso, a partner. Sweet nothings across whispers, long unbreakable stares at the dinner table, and a multitude of nights spent talking until the two of them were taken by fatigue. Not to mention the number of romps being had on an almost daily basis. The townsfolk were right to wonder, indeed. Little did they know, their imaginations didn't run too far from the truth.

Aurelien began this morning as he did every other, with a gentle peck on her cheek before he trudged into the kitchen half dressed. Except this morning was going to take an odd turn, whether he was ready for it or not. Halfway into his cup of tea, he had taken note of a large sack draped across the dining room table. Upon further investigation, a hand slid inside and claimed a beautiful string of Coerthan pearls along with a few jeweled broaches.

"Let the cat out last night, by any chance?" Anselm taunted, his face still hidden behind his newspaper. The nearly faded print hid the smug grin that followed his remark.

Aurelien let the trinkets fall back into the sack, his mouth hanging open in pure reverence. "Oh no..Nira!"

"What in Fury's name were you thinking?!" Still dumbfounded, Aurelien spread most of the sack out on the table revealing all the shiny baubles and accessories while eyeing his significant other in a look that was nothing short of disapproval. "What if you had been seen? Did you ever think of that?"

Anselm flicked his newspaper, trying to keep his composure while he contemplated the same thing. "Well look at it this way, at least we're now good on rent..unless you happened to nab the land lord's eternity ring as well.."

"We're returning it. _All_ of it. Right now." Aurelien growled, scooping it back to the sack while choosing to ignore his brother's snarky comments.

"No!" Nira leaped forward, forcing what was left into her arms in an attempt to guard it. "I can refashion it and sell it and our money problems are over, I promise!" She pleaded, pulling on the sack against Aurelien's firm grip.

"Not this way, Nira..we'll make due, but not like this–" Aurelien pulled harder, scooping the rest into the bag.

"They won't miss it, plus they have the money to buy it again. Why are you protecting the same people that outcast you?" The room grew deathly quiet as Nira's beseeching cries fell silent. Everyone was thinking it, but they dared not say it. They sat in deep speculation, all factors aside she made an arguably good point. Ever since their father ran off the townspeople had made their lives a living nightmare with all the gossip and shaming. They didn't owe those people anything, especially recompense.

Anselm cleared his throat, slipping the now folded paper into the side of the love seat and addressing the point with his own logic, seeing as it was the best opportunity to interject a bit of his own thought on this situation. "Grand theft aside, the lass has a point..we don't owe it to these people to return their belongings, and quite frankly, I'm sure they will be happily reunited with the new and improved versions with the exchange of some serious coin.." He tried to fight back a smile, holding all seriousness in his expression with the slight twitch in the corner of his lip that told his brother that all though the idea was ludicrous, they didn't have much else to lose as is.

"You can't be serious.." Aurelien sighed, dropping the sack onto the counter and slumping into a dining room chair. His brother's words still trying to validate themselves in his head. The scholar in him was fighting to do the right thing, but he couldn't argue against their logic. For a life of pain and suffering, this was chump change. As they waved goodbye to his brother, they shared a glance that sat pending for approval of his lover's new choice in occupation. At which point he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, "Fine. You win."

Her hiss of approval only fueled his worries as he watched her dive for the burlap bag and whisk it off into the back of the house, disappearing in a flurry. Feeling the fleeting sting of helplessness, all he could do was watch and wait for the events to catch up with him, reflecting on the good and bad parts of this agreement. He couldn't help but feel a troubling well curdling in the pit of his stomach that told him this was going to go from fine to catastrophic in the future. The only question left worth inquiring was when.

After a few weeks the word began to spread of the miqo'te with the exquisite jewelry. Nobles and Lords alike paid a visit to the tiny cottage to view her wares, each one bringing with them bushels of coin. Soon they had enough money for rent for the next few summers. Like Nira had claimed, their money problems had vanished as fast as her unsuspecting victim's jewelry boxes, with each haul bringing them naught less than a million a night. Their humble living remained with a few small upgrades to comfort and groceries. Warm dhalmel stew and pearl chocolate, made with the freshest ingredients. Fine linens and cotton to make beautiful clothes, including a flowing dress that draped beautifully around Nira's figure. There were few that suspected foul play from the trio, yet with the help of rumors, word of mouth created just enough smoke to remain undetected as security around the city increased. In turn, Anselm gained an increase in pay and work load in order to train new soldiers for this new thieving threat. All was going according to plan, and life couldn't have been any better – or so they thought.

Per the norm, the moonkit came in as the morning sun began to rise. The burlap sack hung heavy with treasures, but the usually perked ears hung low to her head. Both men watched her intently as she sat the sack down, her breathing irregular. Moving from the den to aid her, Aurelien paused just outside her reach with his arms forked, a hint of concern lingering in his expression. "Nira? Are you alright?"

Her once luminous eyes were dull and empty, as if she'd been stripped of every onze of energy. As she went to grab him, she gave a weak smile, her knees wobbling under her. Fearing she was about to fall, Aurelien moved in to grab her and scoop her up in his arms. To his horror, her body quickly went limp and her eyes fluttered shut. They stared in stunned silence, trepidation slowly taking over Aurelien as he cradled her close to him and checked her vitals. It was at that point Anselm had rushed over as well, checking himself. "Her breathing is really shallow.."

"Anselm, what's wrong with her.." Aurelien pleaded, the cradle now turning into a squeeze as trepidation slowly evolved into a full force panic.

His brother couldn't help but shake his head, looking at his brother apologetically. "I-I don't know...try and make sure she keeps breathing, I'll run to the infirmary.."

"What?!" The panic in his brother's voice stabbed at him, the thought of leaving him alone now with her screaming in his head, saying his brother was about two shakes shy of a mental break down.

As he prepared his coat, Anselm turned back to his brother to assure him he needed to do everything he could to remain calm. "She needs a chirurgeon, this is beyond me.." Before they parted, Anselm read the look on his brother's face. A look that only urged him to make haste, but with fear that he might be setting out towards the impossible. Chirurgeons in Ishgard only ever treated Ishgardians. To find one that would see a miqo'te was either going to take a lot of coin or a lot of convincing.

At the mere mention of his name, the first three hadn't bothered to answer their door. The next two argued laws over duty, at which point Anselm cut his losses and moved on only to find he was out of options. All but one. Clear across town, under house Haillenarte, a retired chirurgeon lived alone peacefully within the solitude of her manor. The family had extended a hand to help the two boys by the beseech of their father before his untimely disappearance. If no one would help him, he was sure she would.

A pounding came at the door around half past five. A light slurry had started and it was gaining speed, thunder rolling in the distance. As Mirielle answered the door, she had to doubletake to make sure her old eyes were not failing her. Anselm stood in front of her, panting and ragged, trying to make out words. His hair was caked with ice and snow, and he was nearly soaked to the bone. The older elezen cupped her hands to her face at seeing him in such a state, begging for him to explain himself. "Anselm Armadeus Caelum do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"I need your help Miri..no one else will help, please.." His eyes never left hers, in order to express his sincere urgency.

"Is it Aurelien?" Looking him over one last time, she remained silent when he didn't answer her, now fearing the worst. With a quick nod, she pulled the loose knit shaw over her tightly and turned while holding the door. "Let me grab my bag.."

"Oh..dear.." The old elezen placed a withered hand against the moonkit's forehead, and checked her pulse. Aurelien still clung to her, holding her close as the woman did what she could from that angle. Adjusting her glasses, the old bitty motioned for him to take her elsewhere. "Place her in bed, and I will do what I can.."

Moments passed like an eternity as they waited in Aurelien's study, Aurelien pacing back and forth nervously with his hands clamped behind his back. All the worst thoughts imaginable were swimming through his head, and as he tried to combat each one with logic and reason, no matter what he came up with he couldn't fight back the fear that etched away at his nerves. An hour and a half passed now, and Aurelien leaned against his bookcase. His arms tightly crossed over his chest as he watched the door, hoping for any sign of life. Anselm had taken the couch across from him, sound asleep since only a moment past. Much to his relief the door cracked, and Mirielle breached the threshold with her bag and a soft and caring smile. She waved to the boys, motioning them to come over and meet her in the den, from what seemingly looked like good news.

"Well, she's stable now, but she's exhausted..she's going to need lots of food and rest, especially since she's supporting the two of them now.." She beamed joyfully, clapping her bag shut and once again pulling her shaw around her shoulders snugly. A smile cracked her wrinkled visage as the two boys looked at her in confusion.

Aurelien moved forward, preparing the question that he and Anselm both had nagging in the back of their minds. "..the two of them?"

As Mirielle freed the door, she turned back, thrown off by his sudden astonishment. "Why, yes dear..she is with child."


	3. Chapter 3

The warmth from the morning sun added its own ambiance to the glowing maiden sprawled across his bed. With a gentle stroke of his hand, the fingers glided across her cheek as he admired her beauty whilst laying there. As her eyes fluttered open, they fell upon him, gazing up at him in an almost apologetic manner. "The woman said-"

"We know." He added, running a hand through her snow-stained hair. For a moment, he didn't feel the same happiness radiating from her. He had a few guesses as to what was going through her mind, but none of them seemed to carry a voice until she sighed, diverting her gaze from him to the crumpled sheets underneath. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, blotching the cotton pillow with her distress. Surprised and even more so concerned, Aurelien gathered her into his lap after briefly adjusting himself, curling her against his chest and holding her tightly. Her anguish broke into a sobbing fit, at which point he held her tighter until she finally gave a voice to her fears that had caused her such dismay. "What if someone finds out? What if we run out of money? Aurelien, I'm so scared..I want to be happy but I'm terrified.."

All he could do was hold her. Admittedly, he'd been so excited from the news that he forgot about such worries. The itching sensation of dread crept into his heart, and now he could understand her fear but for different reasons. If someone saw her, if she started showing signs, the word would spread like wildfire. All sorts of grotesque notions began to plague his mind, creating a knot in the pit of his stomach. From one scenario to the next, each one snapping at a heart string, he fought to rationalize each part. There had to be a way. Unfortunately, each decision led to her being caged up like a prisoner in their home. Her tears had soaked the front of his cotton undershirt, but she'd calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Placing her against the sheets and covering her, his lips met with her cheek as he forced a weak smile. "I'll fix this..I won't let anything happen to you, either of you..I promise." His whisper stirred a soft smile within her, yet it still seemed empty. Turning to exit the room as quietly as possible, he took one look at her before pulling the door shut, leaving with the realization that life was about to be more complicated than he'd ever imagined.

Dinner between the three of them was quiet, a type of stale optimism lingered in the air shifting the mood as it teetered on the line between discomfort and content. Anselm glanced between the both of them, wondering when the topic was going to sprout up and claim whatever wholesome amenity was left in the room. The silence gnawed at his nerves, and when such a moment didn't occur, he cleared his throat and spoke with a tone that was gentle enough but in a question that cut like glass. "So, what's the plan?"

"Really?" Aurelien shot a glare towards his brother, his eyes telling him now wasn't the best time.

Anselm rolled his eyes. "Wot? I can't be the only sensible person here. Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if the church finds out? Much less the entire city! We'll be burned at the stake, if they even offer that as a mercy, not to mention Mirielle-"

"I'm sorry.." Nira's soft voice pierced through Anselm's rant, with a such a deafening tone that left the room deathly quiet once more. The two elezen men glanced at her from across the table, both too stunned to add anything further. The defeat in her voice was enough to derail his train of thought, and the sullen expression of guilt told him that this might not have been a conversation she was ready for. "I've made your lives harder than they need to be after you've welcomed me into your home, and for that I'm truly sorry.." Her golden eyes never left the table, refusing to look at either of them. She fought back the tears, the silence only fueling the torment from her own remorse.

Aurelien sighed, burying his face in his hands before calmly addressing Nira. "Nira, would you mind heading to my bedroom for a moment, I need to have a word with my brother.." The short screech of the chair grinding against wood paneling was abrupt but greeted with an appreciative nod as he watched the miqote disappear down the hall. The sound of an opening door rang clear through the stillness that had taken control of the room, and the crisp snap of it closing alerted his awareness to the very long conversation that was about to take place.

Anselm leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he did every time he was about to give a lecture. Yet all he could muster was to shake his head at all that was said, ending with a very weathered, heated sigh. "Aurelien..I warned you about this. You aren't married, which the church forbids..and now you have a child out of wedlock, which again, the church forbids..I mean, there's a good chance they'll spare the child but they will cook us, without trial..this is bordering extremely, uncomfortably close to heresy and quite frankly-"

"We need to leave."

"Are you serious? Are you actually suggesting we just up and leave all this behind? Our jobs, our friends – what's left of them – and our family's last remaining belongings? You just want to leave it all behind?" A furious fire ignited in Anselm's chest, rivaling that of a dragon's breath. Frustrated, he wildly searched for a point, if any, to make his brother see how his suggestion was beyond comprehension. Only, he couldn't find one. Despite what they'd built, what they'd worked so hard to achieve recently, they were still impoverish working class citizens in a city of kings. That's what they'd always be, no matter how much money they accumulated. Their name was nothing but an ugly smear on the city's crumbling visage, and nothing they were working towards would ever change that. This realization left him speechless, the words echoing louder until they were so clear, he couldn't ignore them any longer.

Aurelien could feel the storm of emotions roaring through his brother, the uncertainty in his eyes stinging his core. It wasn't an easy conclusion. They'd grown up in this home. Their mother passed away here. Their father worked almost two lifetimes to provide for all three of them while slowly draining away on a day to day basis, on the hopes that one day they wouldn't have to. And now he wanted to leave it all behind, in pursuit of happiness. It was hard to swallow, even for him, but Anselm was right. The church would surely have them all killed, the child would grow up dirty and hungry in the Brume with the rest of Ishgard's rejects, to never know the sacrifices they'd faced trying to give it everything and more only to be snatched away by an unforgiving society. The idea itself made him sick. The idea was starting to settle in his mind, that now he needed to be a responsible parent. A father. And as such, he needed to make these decisions for himself and his new family. He closed his eyes, his brow tensing as he prepared his thoughts in a way to make his brother understand his new-found sense of self. "Anselm..there's nothing left for us here. The war is over, father is gone, our name is but a distant memory..we have nothing left in Ishgard.." He paused before going on, the words flowing in his mind running a deep cut into his heart. "This..this is my child. My family. I may have a chance to be happy. If you'd like to stay, I wish you the best, but..I have to do what's best for my family.." His eyes scanned his brother as he sat motionless, his face buried in his hands. It was as if he'd swallowed a rock and it had lodged itself in his throat. He didn't like the idea of leaving his brother behind, but it wasn't right to mix him up in all this. Reticence claimed the dining room once more, causing the room to fall eerily still for what seemed like eons.

"So you'll get married..where?"

"There's a cathedral in the Shroud, they unite couples without discrimination under the watchful eyes of the Twelve."

"Where will you raise the child?"

"We'll travel to the outskirts of the La Noscean border, it's peaceful and prosperous, lots of farmland.."

"Are you certain?" Anselm looked upon his brother, his icy gaze carving into him, looking for any sense of doubt. The fear he'd felt had then since dissipated, for he could see his brother had thought this out thoroughly. "You're a bigger fool than father ever was..but there's one thing you'll do quite well.."

Puzzled, Aurelien paused as he watched a fractional smile break the seriousness of their lingering conversation. "And what's that?"

Anselm gathered his plate, raking it off and placing it in the large stone water basin. The words buzzed in his head like a lively nest of hornets. For a moment, he was almost jealous. He'd always considered himself the more mature brother, and for good reason. But today, that was no longer true. As the suds foamed in the bucket, so did his pride in knowing that his brother had finally took a huge step in the direction towards adulthood that he'd only been waiting for since their father left. The water slowly drained, along with most of his worries. For a brief moment, everything seemed to have clarity. He didn't know if he was finally seeing the truth of their words, or if he was having a stroke. Either way, they were going to get through this, together. Drying the plate off with an abused hand rag that made its home hanging off the handle of one of the cabinets, he turned to his brother and nodded, the smile now claiming most of his face. "You'll make a damn good father.."

* * *

The hearth seemed all too inviting as the flames' wild dance painted the room in a vibrant orange hue. There was something about the cathedral in the wee hours of the morning that gave him an unsettling peace. Had it been the final minutes of night being fought back by the sun's dawning brilliance, casting out the shadows that the common street rats used as cover, or simply that those were the few bells he spent truly alone in his own thoughts. Untainted, uninterrupted daydreaming that he rarely ever got as a high priest in Ishgard. Xellieur cradled his chiseled chin in a weathered hand, reflecting the current events as his eyes watched the embers' enchanting display. Had he been in his right mind, he would've sworn they were beckoning to him, goading him towards sinful thoughts. Thoughts that drifted to the many thefts that had been committed in such a short time, ever since.. _Ever since that girl showed up.._ Talk of the town buzzed with the miqo'te girl's presence, of her ability to make fine jewelry, and taking up residence with two young bachelors. Their father had been a decorated Ishgardian soldier, and it was a shame he had succumbed to a lowly miqo'te temptress. He'd seen the girl in the markets, peddling her wares. The boy didn't trail too far from her, either. Likely he and his brother were under her enchantment, as she slowly fed off them each night to appease her sins. Thoughts drifted to the silk draping lovingly around her features, her dark skin, those vibrant golden eyes that called to him as she passed. Mocking him. Spitting on his righteous dignity. He could feel the fires of his sin warming his belly, stirring him in a way that caused him discomfort. The enchantment soon spread to his groin, pulsed in his heart, bated his breath in a way that caused a sickening longing to reach into the flames and grab hold of those luscious snowy locks. A hand outstretched in front of him, as if fighting to caress something that he so desperately wanted to be there.

"Sir forgive my intrusion-"  
"What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of my morning prayers?" Xellieur grumbled, the thoughts fading like smoke as the soldiers breached his office doors.

"Deeply sorry sir, but it's about the recent thefts..they've ceased as of two suns ago.."

"What? But that would mean..never mind. Get out, you idiots." As the doors fell shut with a thundering boom, he turned his attention back to the fire. The thoughts of her fleeted from his mind, like a passing dream. Disgust clouded his senses instead, cursing himself for giving in to his own weaknesses, and for not acting sooner. If what the soldier said held any truth, that would mean something had happened, and he was about to make it his duty to find out.

* * *

Twas but a moon passed before Nira had regained her energy, which was being spent shopping along the narrow rows of tents in the Crozier. Twilight had claimed most of the bustling streets as orange rays split each shadow. Despite becoming a house cat, Nira hadn't lost her heritage. The setting of the sun still marked the dawning of a new day, even if that day was spent crafting in the confined space of her new home – and prison. Naturally, Aurelien forbade her from continuing her thieving work while carrying their child and after some brooding, she'd finally accepted her fate. The gossip had taken a mysterious shift as the nobles watched the two stroll down the street, eyeing all the wares while gathering a few groceries. The crisp cooling air filtered through the many buildings and swept through the cobblestone streets, carrying with it a tantalizing bouquet and whispers of the thief that had vanished without a trace some suns past. Nira couldn't help but smile, a smile that longed for the thrill that she abandoned once she took on her motherly responsibilities for both her sake and theirs. Each alley they passed beckoned to her, the shadows calling out to her in desperation to rejoin them. A simple sigh escaped, brushing those thoughts aside as she picked out a bushel of greens from a stall and placed them in her basket. Upon handing over his dues, Aurelien paused to guess the cause of her lament, only to be ashamed that it shouldn't have been a question. Leaning down and hunched over to reach her ear, he began to delicately whisper to her as they strolled, being mindful of who might be in earshot. "Nira..all I ask is that you remain inactive until the baby is born, that's all. Soon, we'll be gone from this place, and you can go back to doing what you love..but until then, please, _please_ be mindful.." That doleful gaze that once held a golden fire weighed heavily on his heart. It was all the acknowledgment he needed, straightening his back and keeping his pace with hers. He wanted desperately to sweep her up into his arms and hold her, to make known without a doubt that everything would be all right in the end. However, to the people of Ishgard they had to remain strangers, keeping their interaction to a minimum outside the sanctity of their home. It was a practice he was not fond of, but it had to prevail.

Their journey ended at the chaser's quarters, at which point Aurelien nodded to her, a gesture that meant he'd only be gone for a moment and that she'd have to wait outside. As per routine, she took a lean against the stony corner of the building at the mouth of a darkened alley. Drawing meal ideas from her basket as she waited, her ears caught the faintest of footsteps that eventually called her eyes to scan the space around her. A couple passed with their children, formally dressed with accompanying smiles. An older man walked between the happy family and herself in a hurried rush, as if late for something. The Crozier was livelier than usual at such an odd time, making it hard to place where the footsteps originated from exactly. Turning her attention back to her plunder, the tick of another footstep made her ears flick, turning towards the back of her head. However, before she could turn to meet the source, it wrapped a handful of claw-like fingers around her forearm and yanked her back into the shadows while another latched over her mouth. She watched as the light faded, panicking as the shadows of the alleyway swallowed her. The feeling of long cotton robes brushed up against her as she was pulled along, and a voice finally broke the thundering booms of her heartbeat.

"Scream and I'll slay you where you stand, beast, as well as those sinful reprobates you cater to.." His voice was low, like a growl from a savage beast. His eyes held an unsettling steeliness to them that broke through the darkness with corrupt perseverance. Signs of aging showed in his tired yet slender face as well as his rough cut silver hair. Nira recognized the robes almost immediately. One of the priests from the cathedral, the one that always stood at the entrance of the Crozier collecting tithes. The same one that would stare peculiarly at her as they passed, as if the mere existence of her struck a fire in his soul. The very same look he held now. Heeding his warning, her ears flattened to her head as he felt his hand drop from her mouth.

"What do you want?" Her glare cut into him yet she kept her voice low as she felt his bony hooks sink deeper into the flesh of her forearm.

A vile sneer curled his thin lips as he pulled her closer til their breath mixed in the cold dry air. "I've come to bargain with the grand thief of Ishgard, no less.." Like the hiss of a snake, his tone was laced with a wicked poison. "I'm afraid your thieving nights are over, you've a new occupation now.." He said trenchantly, with his nose scrunched up towards her as if he caught a whiff of something foul.

Nira's eyes widened at the proposition, her fangs clenching together. "And should I refuse?" She snarled, fighting back the urge to hack a wad of spit in his eye.

"I'll have them both killed..with such lofty accusations they won't even get a trial, they will be hung within a fortnight.." The poison in his words struck her heart, causing her to cringe with ache. "Unless of course, you agree to be mine, and mine alone.."

"What?" Her breath almost froze in her chest, with fear slowly overtaking her.

"What say you, thief of Ishgard...Will you condemn those closest to you, or will you be my slave? Be careful what you choose.."

Time seemed like it had ceased momentarily as she weighed each decision in her mind. Thoughts bombarded her like splinters of glass, tearing away at her composure as she fought to find a way out. In the distance she could hear Aurelien's voice calling out to her, and she wanted nothing more than to answer, to call out to him, to beg that he save her from this situation. As panic started to claim his voice, so did it claim her heart as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Well? What shall be your answer, m'lady?" That wicked grin tore into her soul and rendered her heart a null, the feeling of defeat overwhelming her senses and taking over every sensation in her body until she was numb.

"Yes.." As the word fell from her lips, an open palm clapped against her face hard enough to send her falling to the stone pavement. The warm print left a lasting pang on her cheek that lingered like a dire mite's sting.

Xellieur stood over her, retrieving a coiled rope from the folds of his robes. "Yes, what?" Cupping a hand to her chin, he tilted her head up to face him.  
"Yes, sir.." The words shattered her heart as her eyes filled with tears of anguish and regret.

"That's a good girl.." He sneered, fastening the ropes around her hands and pulling them tight, enough to cut into her smooth skin. "Don't you worry, m'lady...I'll be sure to take good care of you." The shadows had soon devoured them as he led her down a dark and dingy path, along with every shred of dignity in her. Aurelien's voice became a distant memory, and was replaced with the biting hatred of her own thoughts against her new captive. Unknown as to where they were headed or what was going to happen, her thoughts kept going back to Aurelien, and the possibility of never seeing him again.


End file.
